notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Balnor
'''Balnor the Brave '''is a knight who was summoned to assist Beverly Toegold V. The summoning took place after Beverly drew the Knight card in the Deck of Many things, offered to him by a travelling wizard. At first, Balnor had little recollection of when or where he was summoned from. He was occasionally hit by a flashback to his past life and stared off into the distance. He is fiercely loyal to Beverly and the rest of the Band of Boobs, but can be clumsy and somewhat incompetent. Description Balnor is a halfling with a white moustache and white hair. He has a very loyal, fatherly personality and can be timid at times. Balnor has a fondness for bland food and avoids spicy things at all costs. Balnor is the noblest Watcher of the Bags and guards this position, his friends/new son, and the bags fiercely. He was first assigned to watch the bags in Episode 22 during the fight of the Frog behemoth. Balnor has proven himself to be quite capable in combat, serving the fell swoop to giants and giant snakes alike. Role in the story At first, Balnor provides minor assistance to the adventurers, often only responsible for carrying the bags. Yet, as time passes he begins to prove to be more and more useful, eventually becoming an important member of the group. In the Frostwind chapter Balnor was named a member of The Band of Boobs after he volunteered to carry the weapon used to kill Gemma and take responsibility if it were to be found. In Episode 65, he is given the sword Hardshine by Beverly. Former Life Before his summoning by Beverly, Balnor had a wife and a son named Bobby (although he worried that his son didn't respect him). At first, he cannot remember any more about his past life than those details and the occasional flashback that he has. However, when travelling deep in the cursed darkness of the Living Woods, Balnor was spoken to by a possessed Marabelle. She revealed to him that he was from the future and he remembered his previous life. He had been conscripted to fight in a war, but a war that he did not want to fight in. The war had forced many who were unable or unwilling to fight into service, and Balnor was terrified of what this would bring. It seems as if Balnor was right on the verge of being forced into combat when he was summoned by Beverly and pulled through time into the past. When the Band meets Alanis in the Fey Wild, she reveals more of Balnor's backstory. She tells the group that Balnor is from the Fey Wild, but a future version of the plane that only existed after evil had triumphed. In this future timeline, Balnor lived in a small village with his wife and son, Bobby. Alanis determined that Balnor would be the perfect companion for the Band of Boobs, but he refused to take on the role when asked. Balnor believed that he was not strong enough, skilled enough, or brave enough to help. However, Bobby was killed in a raid on Balnor's village, which devastated him. After this tragedy, Balnor dedicated himself to learn to fight and agreed to help Alanis. She wiped his memory and introduced him to the Band through a card in the Deck of Many Things, while under disguise as a travelling gnome named Thrifty Schwifty. Quotes * "I'm horned up and killin' folks." Trivia * Brian MurphyMurph has claimed on the short rest that he had planned Balnor's backstory long before it was revealed, specifically that he was sent by Alanis to help the Band of Boobs. * Balnor loves tuna sandwiches, oatmeal, and mustard (as long as the mustard isn't too spicy) * Balnor's son is reportedly named "Bobby" after the son from the TV show "King of the Hill" * Behind the scenes, Emily Axford and the others believed that Balnor is from the pre-World War I Austro-Hungarian Empire, although Murph has repeatedly denied this theory. * Before his backstory was revealed, Balnor claimed to feel like he originated from "within this universe", but "maybe not from this planet". This proved to be a blow to the Austria-Hungary theory. * Balnor had a bit of a thing for Moonshine, repeatedly calling her his girlfriend despite her protests, after the two shared a kiss when escaping from a pair of succubi. He appears to have gotten over her. * Is a teetotaler, like a Paladin but without any of the abilities. * Has pooped into space. * Loves pounding Bud Heavies. * Does squats to get pumped, but doesn't get much depth due to tight dad muscles. * Forgot to fight in Episode 61 ... #WhereWasBalnor? * In Episode 65, it is revealed that Balnor had been fighting with a weak training sword before he was given Hardshine by Beverly. * In an alternate reality one-shot Balnor was killed by Funky Kong. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Halflings